Mating 101: A Guide to Robot Love
by Trunks6
Summary: Wall-E discovers that he has a strange feeling about EVE after watching a strange tape that involves humans. He can't explain what these feelings are or why he's having them.   After much research he then beings to modify himself and Eve. CHAPTER 4 ADDED
1. WallE Discovers Mating

Hello guys I've decided to take up the pen again in these tough times. I hope you enjoy the latest story I've taken up. Feel free to tell me what you think. I know that this fic may seem far out, but I've also put some imagination into this one. Rated T for the first few chapters, with an M rating for one chapter with lemon material. Please respect the rules and regulations, and enjoy the story.

Thanks for reading.

Mating 101: A Guide to Robot Love

It had been six months since the Axiom had returned to Earth. Much had changed for Wall-E and Eve in that time.

Eve had moved into Wall-E's truck and they had been renovating their living space in their spare time.

The hole in the roof had been repaired and much of Wall-E's collection had been reorganized for better use. Thanks to Eve, Wall-E now had an almost unlimited supply of refurbished parts he could use to repair himself. The good news was that many of Wall-E's old parts were being replicated from Buy N Large's old catalogue of units, so he didn't have to worry about salvaging for used parts. As a result he felt much more active than he had been in many years.

One morning, Wall-E had the day off and Eve was out helping with the restoration of the city. This gave Wall-E some time to really explore the new catalogue of parts for robots from Buy N Large.

After he had gotten through his morning routine, putting on his treads, charging his solar batteries and oiling his parts, he then took his new iPad off his shelf and connected to the internet. It helped that EVE had installed Wi-Fi in the truck, so they could now surf web 7.0 without any problems

He pulled up the Buy N Large website, and scrolled to the section entitled "Robot Parts & Accessories" He then typed in his unit call number and the inventory page came up.

"Whooa." Wall-E gasped, as he looked at the part selection.

Most of parts were help upgrade his trash capacity and mobility, but some of them were for leisure.

"Hmmmm" Wall-E pondered as he looked at what was available.

There was a workbench that would allow him to work on some of his internal parts without having to deactivate himself. The workbench was the latest model from the organization, it had its own internal power supply and would allow robots to perform upgrades on themselves without having to shut down their systems. All of their memory and data would be stored on the internal hard drive installed in the workbench.

As Wall-E looked into the workbench's specs more, he found that it would allow him to soldier circuits, test power levels, weld, perform hardware modifications and so forth. It also would allow him to perform internal surgery on other robots if they wanted it.

It seemed like an ideal choice for his next purchase from Buy N Large.

He then clicked the checkout box and decided to continue shopping.

Just then out of the corner of his optics and looked over on one of his shelves, he spotted something odd he had picked up the other day while rummaging through an old video store.

"Hmmmm" He pondered as he looked at the object.

He then reached out his hand and took it off the shelf, it was a square black box with writing on a solitary label. He read the label.

"B-Back...D-door...S-S-Sluts...Nine..." Wall-E sounded out loud.

He didn't know what was on this tape, but his curiosity got the better of him and decided to see what it was about.

Wall-E wheeled himself over to his VCR and popped the tape in. Soon the signal came through his ipod magnifier.

"oohhh...ahhhh...ohhhh..." The humans on the tape sounded.

Wall-E's optics grew wide, but he was confused. He had seen this stuff once before, but this time it was different. As he continued to watch the humans on screen, images of Eve kept entering into his Random Access Memory. He couldn't explain why, but for some reason he wanted to mimic what was happening on the screen with Eve.

"Ohhhh...EVEEAH!" Wall-E groaned as he glued his optics to the screen. He then started to bang himself against the ipod stand for some reason, until his coolant started to leak out of his trash compartment.

"OHHHH!" Wall-E cried as he realized he had a coolant leak from banging himself against the stand.

He instantly turned off the VCR, and trudged over to his part shelves. He grabbed a new coolant container, and opened his trash compacter where the leakage was still pouring out. He then reached in and detached the coolant container from his motor, there was definitely a break, he then poured the remaining coolant into the new container and installed it.

Tossing the old container aside, he took a rag and started to clean his trash compartment out, the coolant was sticky, but for some reason if felt strange to his hands for the first time.

"Hmmmmm..." Wall-E wondered as he looked at the coolant on his hand.

It was weird, what possessed him to bang himself against the stand, when he saw those images? Now he couldn't stop images of him banging against EVE out of his head.

After straightening himself out, he decided to go back to the Buy N Large website on the ipad.

He clicked on the troubleshoot support section, to see if he could find any real diagnostic for this problem he had just had.

He typed in his situation in troubleshoot description page, and hit search.

Wall-E then looked at what appeared on the screen, he found his answer.

Robot Artificial Intelligence: Mating Tendencies.

"Mating Tendencies?" Wall-E said.

He read the page.

"When a robot has achieved a high standard of A.I. they will begin to mimic the actions of human beings in the acts of sexual intercourse. However to achieve this level of A.I. it would be extremely difficult. The factors involved would include having feelings of love, a robot partner and being alone for long periods of time, and that's only if the unit will still be functioning." The page stated.

"Oooohh" Wall-E said happily.

Much of what the page was saying was true. He was still function after seven centuries and had been alone for most of the time, he gained a high level of A.I. and had found Eve. He continued to read.

"Solutions to a robot mimicking human mating practices:

1. Reset Unit to Original Factory Settings

2. Engage in mating practices in a safe environment, with robot partner.

"Whooa?" Wall-E pondered.

Eve had already did the first step when they returned to Earth a few months back. So he knew it wouldn't work to reset his mother board. Leaving the only option was to have sex with Eve, but that also had its own set of issues.

He had seen human mating practices before from pictures and movies, but he had never had feelings like this before he met her. It seemed that enough time had passed, and he had experienced a tremendous amount of loneliness as a result.

The other problem was he wasn't equipped to engage in anything like that. He was so small and Eve was twice his size, and how would she feel about it? Did she understand mating practices?

Wall-E thought for a moment, and then went back to looking at the Buy N Large website on his Ipad.

He browsed through the various sections, and to his surprise there was a software applications page that dealt with robots with A.I. issues.

"A.I. Issues?" Wall-E wondered.

He clicked on the link and instantly came up all sorts of accessories designed to help stimulate a robots nervous system. There were also applications that explained various types of methods for robots with A.I. to develop their personalities with regards to certain disorders.

One of which was the LOVE application.

As Wall-E read into the application further, it seemed that it would inform him about all the inner workings of being in love. The difference between human beings and robots, plants and animals and how these things worked together.

Wall-E overwhelmed with curiosity clicked the buy option and the application downloaded from the Buy N Large website. He then took out a USB plug and interfaced himself with the ipad, sticking the cable into the newly installed USB port on his back. After uploading the application to his hard drive, he reviewed it.

A red screen interface, poped up in his optics, blinding him briefly.

"Whooa!" Wall-E cried.

After making an adjustment in his display settings, he read the interface carefully.

It seemed that he was indeed capable of making love, the same way a human could, with a few modification to his body. Some of the parts he would have to construct, and the application also provided instructions on how to accomplish these modifications and other parts.

He then decided what the program said about Eve's model. After word searching for a few minutes, he found Eve's specs. It seemed she also could be modified for those activities. He pulled up a 3D image of the Eve model to examine what changes could be made.

Eve's containment chamber at the base of her body, which was used for storage, had room for expansion.

"Whooa." Wall-E examined.

Eve's chamber had a containment beam, behind which was her main power supply and motherboard.

Wall-E looked at her blueprints for a few moments and looked at the Buy N Large Catalogue.

He then decided it would be worth it to make the necessary modifications for both himself and Eve. But he would need to get some expertise in modern Buy N Large platform modifications.

And that would require taking some classes on the Axiom, and gaining some new skills beyond his trash compacter occupation. It had been a long time since he had gain a new skill set, but everyone was multi-tasking these days to repopulate and rehab the planet, so taking some classes wouldn't be a bad start.

He also decided not to tell Eve about his plans, he wanted it to be a surprise. Even if it would take him a few months to accomplish it.

-End of Chapter One-

So what happens next? I guess you'll have to wait and see. Feel Free to tell me what you think.


	2. Modifications

Chapter 2: Modifications

Eve was on her way back home after her long shift at work. She had been helping to clear junk away from large portions of the new Axiom facility that would be used to grow new types of plants and tree repopulation.

She had worked really hard that day, and was looking forward to some quality time with Wall-E.

As she flew through the air, she recalled that Wall-E was acting somewhat odd the past few months. Especially since he gotten his new workbench from Buy N Large. He had been spending the last few nights working on several projects while she slept in her stasis pod. He had also been taking some classes on some hardware modifications on the Axiom.

It turned out that he had been developing some new skills as a result of his hard work.

She was proud of him, for trying out and discovering new things, but she didn't know what to make of his sudden curiosity in robot circuits and hardware modifications.

After about a fifteen minute flight she finally reached home, the door was open and Wall-E was busy sitting on a stool at his workbench, doing some work on some scrap with his optical laser.

Wall-E looked over his shoulder as she flew inside.

"Hello...Eveah!" Wall-E greeted his wife.

"Hello Wall-E!" Eve giggled.

Eve turned on the lights and shut the truck door, and went over to Wall-E who seemingly was still paying attention to the scrap he was working on. Eve decided to turn on her axiom language option so she could talk to Wall-E as she normally would.

"What are you doing?" Eve asked

"Busy." Wall-E replied in axiom.

"With what?" Eve wondered.

Wall-E blinked at her, and then grabbed a VHS tape underneath the table.

"I'll tell you in a moment...put this in for me dear." Wall-E asked

"What is it?" Eve asked.

"Turn it on and you'll see." Wall-E replied.

Eve took hold of the tape and hovered over to the tape deck. She placed the tape into the machine and hit play.

Within moments the images of humans mating came onto the screen. She as confused.

"What's this?" Eve asked puzzled.

"Hmmmm...mating..." Wall-E cooed.

Just then she felt Wall-E sneak up from behind her and place a chaff collar on her head and body.

Before she could react, Wall-E pressed the shut off button and she went into sleep mode.

Wall-E then moved out of the way as Eve collapsed in her sleep mode and fell to the floor.

"Sorry my dear, but I knew you wouldn't approve of this." Wall-E apologized.

He then picked her up and placed her on the workbench.

As he secured her onto the workbench, he took out his Ipad and called up Eve's specs.

He also called up Mo on Instant Messenger.

Mo who was aboard the Axiom, his image came up through the Ipad.

"Hello Wall-E, what's going on?" Mo asked in his Axiom language.

"Mo, could you do me a favor?" Wall-E asked.

"What do you need?" Mo asked.

"Tell the Axiom me and Eve will be down for about three days for upgrades." Wall-E requested.

"Three days for servicing and repair?" Mo asked.

"Yes that would be it, we are experiencing some technical difficulties that need immediate attention." Wall-E laughed.

Mo laughed in response.

"So are you going to open her up?" Mo asked.

"Yeah, that's for the parts Mo, this will make our anniversary really sweet."

Wall-E commented.

"What has it been about a year, since you both met?" Mo asked.

"Yup, the only problem is I've got some A.I. problems and I need her to help satisfy those needs I now have." Wall-E explained.

"She did that to you didn't she?" Mo said.

"Yeah, she did and now she has to pay for it." Wall-E laughed.

"Oh yes she does, did you get all the parts?" Mo asked.

"Sure thanks for chipping in." Wall-E replied.

"Your welcome Wall-E, oh by the way, it is possible to modify her for possible robot hybrids." Mo explained.

"Robot hybrids?" Wall-E asked.

"Yeah, I'll send you the instructions tommorow." Mo replied.

"Okay, I'll be working on her for about three days." Wall-E replied.

"Will it take that long?" Mo asked.

"Well yeah, I haven't tried anything new in 700 years, so its going to take some time to perfect my skills, and don't worry, I've already got Eve's memory backed up.

"Did you get Carbonite?" Mo asked.

"Yes, I got Carbonite." Wall-E replied.

"Good. Well I'll be sure to tell Axiom that you won't come in for a few days." Mo excalimed.

"Thanks buddy." Wall-E said.

"You're welcome, bye!" Mo said as he turned off instant messenger.

With that Wall-E sat down and called up Eve's specs on his Ipad.

"Let's see I'll have to detach her fins, and open her up and then put in these parts..." Wall-E said aloud as he reviewed the modification specs.

After about an hour of preparation. Wall-E was ready to operate.

Eve was secure on the workbench in her sleep mode. He had detached her fins and put them on the shelf for safe keeping

The place looked like a robot made disaster,

He had an overhead lamp, circuit cutters, soldering gun, de-soldering irons, soldier, wick, wires, couplers, a Phillips screw driver, and he had gotten out several parts off his shelf that had come in from Buy N Large.

One part was called "The Eve Brace" It was designed to give the model more sensitivity around the base of the containment compartment. Eve was designed after a human female after all.

Another part was a new containment beam, with enhanced capabilities.

And there were also software upgrades and other things he had to install to make the parts work in harmony.

But the problem was he couldn't open her up without first reactivating her.

With that he pressed the yellow button on the Chaff collar, and Eve rebooted.

Her head floated out from her torso and her optics came to life, but she couldn't manipulate her arms.

She looked around and saw that she was strapped to the work bench and Wall-E was over her.

"Good evening my dear." Wall-E said.

"W-Wall-E? What is this?" She demanded.

"Modifications and upgrades..." Wall-e cooed.

He then punched in the code for her to open her chamber doors. Her containment chamber opened up and Wall-E peered inside.

"Hhmmmm whoa..." He said as he placed his hands inside her containment chamber.

"Wall-E...noo..." Eve squirmed as she felt his hands touch the inside of her chamber.

"Eveah...Just relax...this will be fun..." Wall-E reassured her.

"What are you doing?" Eve demanded.

Wall-E then grabbed his phillips screw driver and with some boldness he began to unscrew the plates around her chamber.

"Wall-E...stop it...ohhh...hahaha..." Eve laughed as she felt the screws unfasten.

"My you are ticklish...but sorry dear...I can't work with you laughing." Wall-E giggled.

"What are you doing exactly?" Eve wanted to know.

"I think you'll like what I have in mind. I'll give you an idea...while you dream." Wall-E said.

"Dream?" Eve asked.

"Yes." Wall-e said as he knelt down and they shared a spark kiss.

He then pressed her shutdown button and she went back into sleep mode.

As she went back to sleep, Wall-E looked at the enormous task ahead of him. He had about three days to disassemble, upgrade and rebuild Eve with her new parts. He knew that at the end of this project she would have some new parts, but it wouldn't affect her job responsibilities or other directives.

But it would also give him the ability to have something he now craved...a sex life.

-End of Chapter 2-

So what did you guys think? Did Wall-E make the right decision to upgrade his wife without her permission? And will they both benefit from these upgrades? I hope you'll stay and find out.


	3. Reboot

Reboot

Wall-E was asleep at his workbench.

It had been at three days since he had deactivated Eve.

He had made all the necessary upgrades to her torso and nervous system. Her A.I. had been upgraded and the Robot Hybrid program installed into her unit functionality.

After finishing his work on her, he had to go to work for himself for at least an 8 hour period. When he returned her placed Eve on her charger and reactivated her protocols.

He then hopped on his workbench and went into his sleep mode, the bench recharging his batteries as he slept.

At daybreak, Eve finally awoke from her four day slumber. She booted up and she looked around the truck.

"Huh...what happened?" Eve wondered.

As she looked around she say that Wall-E was asleep on his workbench, then she suddenly recalled what had happened.

Wall-E had turned her off, and had been performing some updates. As she searched her RAM, she realized that she had new applications, and hardware installed within her mainframe.

She then opened her containment compartment, and with her hands she felt around.

It was slightly smaller, but a new brace had been added at the base of the compartment, and as she touched it, she felt somewhat more sensitive. She had a tingling sensation throughout her body as she touched the brace.

"Oh my...Wall-E...what is this?" Eve gasped.

She then ran a self diagnostic, and found that her torso had been completely reworked to accommodate this brace, she even had a new containment beam, with some special upgrades.

She looked over at Wall-E who was still asleep, suddenly she had the urge to repay him for what he had done.

She floated over to his side, and prepped her gun, setting it to its lowest setting.

"WALL-E!" Eve yelled.

Wall-E opened his optics and came face to face with Eve's outstretched gun.

"Whoa!" Wall-e gasped.

"Wall-E!" Eve growled.

"Eveah!" Wall-e cried holding up his hands.

Eve moved forward and Wall-e fell off the table onto the floor.

"Wall-E...don't move..." Eve commanded putting her gun straight at him.

"Eveah!" Wall-e put his hands against his face to shield himself from the possible retribution.

"Don't ever upgrade me...activate my sleep mode, or put a chaff colar on me...ever!" Eve growled.

"Eeah...evah..." Wall-E pleaded.

"Got it?" Eve pointed her gun straight at his optics.

"Yes...Eveah..."Wall-E agreed.

Eve disengaged her gun, and offered her hand to Wall-E.

Wall-E took hold and he was hoisted up back onto the workbench.

"Now...what did you do?" Eve demanded.

"I merely upgraded you...I hope you'd approve..." Wall-E explained.

"Well you could've asked...now what are these things for?" Eve asked opening her containment compartment and pointing to the brace and new beam compartment.

"They're compatible with your torso...they'll can give you more sensitivity and the ability to lock objects inside your compartment." Wall-E explained.

"What?" Eve asked.

"Remember when you lost the plant?" Wall-E reminded her.

"What...ohhh yeah." Eve remembered.

When they arrived on the Axiom a few seasons ago, Auto had arranged it so that the plants would be disposed of if an EVE unit had found one. The brace would've prevented any access to the compartment without the EVE unit knowing who was accessing its storage compartment.

The brace was like a second lock on objects that could be stored within the units compartment.

"What about the beam?" Eve asked as she closed her compartment

"The beam has extra lock on ability. The beam stays active until the unit voluntarily lets go of the object. It prevents tampering with the cargo, it can also act as a fail safe. No one will be able to take advantage of you like before." Wall-E explained.

"Wall-E...that was nice of you...but I don't appreciate you deactivating me..." Eve responded.

"You're right and I'm sorry...but I'm not finished explaining yet." Wall-E answered.

Wall-E then reached behind his workbench and pulled out something long. It was a metal black rod that seemingly matched Wall-E's color scheme.

Eve blinked.

"What is that?" She asked.

"The other part of this upgrade..." Wall-E replied.

Wall-E then motioned with his hands for her to come closer beside him.

"Wall-E..." Eve began.

"Don't worry...it won't shut you off...just come here..." Wall-E cooed in his cute voice.

Hearing Wall-E talk like that made her circuits tingle.

Cautiously she floated over beside Wall-E on the workbench.

"Can you open up for me?" Wall-E asked.

"Wall-E..." Eve stammered.

"Eveah...please?" Wall-E pleaded.

"Alright, but no funny business." Eve replied.

Wall-E giggled.

Eve then opened her compartment, exposing her newly installed brace.

Wall-E hooked up his metal rod to a power connector on the workbench and turned it on.

Electric started flowing from the rod's tip.

"What is that for?" Eve asked.

"Hold still and you'll see...tell me if you feel anything." Wall-E explained.

Eve held still and Wall-E lightly tapped her brace. The electricity connected with her brace, and sent a mild shock through Eve's system.

"Ohhh..." Eve giggled as she felt the electric run through her.

Wall-E then moved the rod from one side of the brace to the other, with the electricity flowing through her with every connection made.

"Ohhh...whoa...ohhh...ahhh..." Eve moaned as she felt the rod connect with her brace.

"How does that feel?" Wall-E asked as he took away the rod.

"Oh my...wow...that felt...that felt...different." Eve described.

"Did you like it?" Wall-E asked.

"Yes...can you do it again?" Eve asked.

She wanted to feel the mild shocks again, just to be sure she wasn't malfunctioning.

Wall-E then pressed the rod again against her brace, with some more pressure.

"Ohhhh...ahhhh...oooahhhah..." Eve responded.

Electricity flowed through her nervous system and into her inner torso.

"Ohhh Wall-E...ohhh my..." Eve groaned as Wall-E jiggled the Rod against her brace.

Seeing that Eve was turned on to the new sensations she was recieveing Wall-E decided it was time to end the session.

He then turned off the rod and took it out of her compartment.

"Wall-E...wait that felt...it felt...great." Eve complained.

"You really liked it didn't you?" Wall-E said.

"Yeah...that was unlike anything I've ever felt." Eve replied.

"Well...that's only a tease...the real course will happen once I attach this rod to my drive, and we'll be set." Wall-E explained.

"You need an upgrade as well?" Eve asked.

"Mating takes two. But right now we both need to get back to work." Wall-E pointed out.

Eve looked at him with a puzzled look.

"Mating? Is that what this is about?" Eve asked.

"I'll explain later, right now I've got to get re-charged." Wall-E said as he hopped off the workbench and proceeded to open the truck door.

As the sunlight came through, Eve realized that she needed to get going as well.

"Yeah I need to get back to work myself...Wall-E..." Eve replied.

"Yes?" Wall-E asked.

"Would it be alright if I returned the favor? Could I make sure your upgraded as well, and then you can explain what this mating thing is all about." Eve exclaimed.

"Sure..." Wall-E agreed.

And with that they each went on their morning routines.

So what did you think? Did Wall-E get what he deserved? What will he say to Eve when she upgrades him? Stay tuned to find out.


	4. Wall E Upgade

Wall-E Upgrade

Later that night, Wall-E and Eve returned to their truck.

Eve was eager to get back and finish their upgrades and she was waiting for Wall-E as he rolled inside.

"Wall-E? Are you ready for your upgrade?" She asked.

"Very much." Wall-E replied as he placed his lunch box on the shelves, took off his treads and hit the button closing the truck door. Turning on the lights, Wall-E watched as their home brightened with the Christmas lights he had hung.

EVE then turned on their workbench, along with the overhead light which felt hot to the touch, even for robots.

"Will this take long?" EVE asked.

"Follow these instructions that I've specified." Wall-E rolled up, handing her a piece of instructions on how to attach the metal rod to his drive.

"What will this do?" EVE asked looking at the plans.

"Well, it will help with the trash I collect, heating it up so I can make smaller pieces, and carry more trash." Wall-E explained.

"What about the mating process?" Eve asked.

"Hmmm...I've studied the plans, but my circuits have no idea what the actual experience will be like for both of us." Wall-E replied.

"I see. Will it take long?" Eve asked.

Wall-E hopped up on the workbench and looked at Eve.

"No, just put me under and it should take you about an hour. Your circuit boards are 7 centuries ahead of mine, so that's why your upgrade took longer." Wall-E explained.

Wall-E then pulled out the black medal rod and showed it too eve.

"Oh my, its really big!" Eve exclaimed.

"Hmmmm, you like this size?" Wall-E asked.

"Well it looks large..." Eve observed.

Wall-E then with both his hands grabbed it firmly and the rod extended itself, making it longer.

EVE laughed.

"Why are you amused?" Wall-E asked.

"Oh, well this...oh my..." Eve exclaimed.

Eve then took hold of it, it wasn't turned on but it felt as if it would fit inside her new brace.

"Will this fit?" Eve asked.

"It should, they say size does matter in mating, from what I've researched." Wall-E replied.

"I see." Eve said.

"Come here." Wall-E said.

Eve came in close to him, and Wall-E gave her a spark kiss.

"We'll be making love before the end of the night, so we better get started." Wall-E whispered.

"Alright..." Eve replied.

Eager to get started Wall-E hit his tape recorder, playing "Put on your Sunday Clothes" as he laid back on the work bench handing Eve, the metal rod, and its necessary attachment.

Eve laughed.

Wall-E then opened up his trash compartment and laid back, closing his optics as Eve as he put himself in sleep mode for the next 90 minutes.

As soon as Wall-E was in stasis, Eve set herself to work, listening to the cheerful music coming from his tape recorder.

"Oh my this is going to be fun!" Eve thought to herself.

*****90 Minutes Later****

Wall-E opened his optics and gazed into the brilliant light which shown above him.

Eve floated over him.

"Wall-E...time to wake up." She cooed.

He gazed into her optics and was struck by how beautiful she looked.

"Eeevah!" Wall-E replied as he lifted himself up. He suddenly felt a bit heavier then before.

"I've attached it." Eve explained.

"Good, but does it work?" Wall-E asked.

"Open yourself up and access your mating program." Eve suggested.

Wall-E opened up his trash compartment and accessed his mating program. Images of Eve flashed through his internal optic memory and instantly the metal rod now snug and secure inside his compartment began to pop out.

"Oh Wall-E...it works!" Eve cheered with excitement.

"OOHHH..." Wall-E watched with as his rod stretched out of his compartment to its fullest length.

He then turned on his motor and the rod was electrified.

"Whoa!" Wall-E exclaimed, feeling the waves of electricity permeate throughout his structure.

"Oh my...Wall-E." Eve said.

"What is it?" Wall-E asked.

"I feel strange, seeing you this way. This doesn't compute." Eve replied.

"Strange...in what way?" He asked looking at her intently.

"Strange as in, my brace is vibrating, and the rest of my structure feels hot." Eve replied.

Upon hearing this Wall-E exited his mating program and the rod returned into his compartment.

Eve blinked and suddenly her mainframe went back to normal.

"What was that?" Eve asked.

"You must be "turned on" by that." Wall-E explained.

"Turned on? What do you mean?" Eve asked.

"Well, exactly how I felt when I watched those mating videos, its what happens when organic life needs to reproduce itself." Wall-E replied

"So am I mimicking that?" Eve asked.

"I'm assuming that's what your program is doing." Wall-E explained.

"But I didn't turn it on." Eve answered.

"No, but I did." Wall-E replied.

"What?" Eve asked.

Wall-E extended his hands and took hold of Eve bringing her close, he then gave her another shock kiss.

Eve was taken aback, this time the shock kiss felt different than before, it felt warm and loving.

"Wall-E?" Eve asked.

Wall-E ignored her and pressed his optics against hers again and they spark kissed again. This time Eve closed her optics and felt him press against her.

It was different. This time the electicity was flowing from her brain down to her brace.

It seemed as if Wall-E was indeed playing with her as they spark kissed.

Finally, Eve stopped him and pulled away.

"Wall-E what was that?" Eve asked.

"The final step..." Wall-E said as he hit the power switch on the work bench.

He then got down and rolled to the back of the truck and invited Eve to join him.

"What is this?" Eve wondered.

"We have to set the mood, I'll explain as we get started." Wall-E said as he picked up some stuff and started to clear the small area.

"Alright..." Eve said as she floated toward the back of the truck.

It was indeed going to be interesting what happened next.

Hey everyone, sorry I took so long on this next chapter, but I've been very busy as of late. It wasn't until now that I got the itch to finally sit down and finish this story, it will be finished within the next day or so, so please let me know what you think in the comments section.

Next chapter will be the really good stuff! Thanks for reading!


End file.
